He Changed Sides
by scarlettsnowflake
Summary: complete Draco changes side as the last battles begins. this is his story. WARNING: harsh language. if you don't wanna read it don't read this FIC.
1. Chapter One

A/N: well everyone, this is going to be my second fanfic. Wish me luck.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The blood and carnage was spread out over the grounds of Hogwarts. Dead bodies of both the good side and the evil side were littering the once majestic grounds. But still in all the death the battle forged on in all its disgusting glory. Lord Voldemort, the wizarding world's greatest fear had at last come to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco had followed his father into battle, and his father had followed the Dark Lord. Surprising himself, Draco did not want to fight against the students of Hogwarts. He had yes, teased them, and tortured them, but in the whole big picture, killing them.......he couldn't do it. His father and the Dark Lord had taught him the killing curse but this was the first opportunity that was given to him to prove that he had it in him. And he didn't. He could not kill.  
  
Swirling through the bloody mess of what had once been Hogwarts was the hardest thing Draco had ever had to do. Hogwarts was his true home, the place he could come to when his father was building the pressure to take the dark mark or grilling him on beating Potter. And he had helped destroy it. He hadn't done anything to prevent it and...he had suspected his father and the Dark Lord of being up to something!  
  
Draco shook his head as his mind wandered. This was not the way to go into battle. Questioning one's actions! That was the way to get killed.  
  
"DRACO!" he heard his father shout.  
  
Draco's head snapped up to his fathers face, and he watched as Lucius crumpled to the ground. Looking around he saw Voldemort's smoking wand pointed at his father.  
  
"But..." thought Draco "How could he kill father?"  
  
Voldemort's evil cackling laugh was enough to answer Draco's thought. His next words confirmed it.  
  
"Your father was too weak, Draco. Practically one of those mudblood lovers himself. We need to weed out the weak links in our chain before I kill that mudblood lover, Potter." And with an insane grin Voldemort pushed on through the bloody mess.  
  
But Draco stayed behind. His mind was in a daze.  
  
"What had happened?" he thought to himself. "Why...Dad? He would have followed that crazy nut to hell and back."  
  
But no longer did that really matter to Draco. He would have followed his father to death and was very prepared to. But now it was different. He had changed his mind and switched sides. No longer would he follow the crazy bastard that had killed his father in a moment of madness. No longer would Draco fight his instincts. He would be following them, as he should have all along. And with this final thought he jumped back into the fray of passing spells being thrown back and forth from wizard to wizard.  
  
  
  
Ginny looked up as another boom shacked the medical tent she was working in. The battle was getting worse and worse as Harry and Voldemort neared each other. It was almost as though everyone was waiting for the calming eye of the hurricane storm they were all in.  
  
More and more wounded and dead witches and wizards were either limping in or being carried in to the tent. Ginny had seen her classmates die on the tables in front of her before she had a chance to get to them. Parvati had gone the day before, Justin had gone just today. And Ginny was getting very very tired of it. Death was supposed to happen naturally. Not brought on by one wizards mad scramble to power.  
  
Another boom rocked the sky and the tents covering flew off. The wind blowing around caused by so many spelling being cast at once ripped at Ginny's hair as she scrambled to grab the tent covering. Her patients needed cover from the elements! Then a sickening sight caught her eyes.  
  
The battle was no less than thirty feet away from where the tent had once been. Her patients were going to be massacred if she didn't do something! The damn Death Eaters had proven once and again that they had no objection to fighting dirty and wouldn't spare a second thought to killing a wounded wizard unconscious on the ground.  
  
With a worried look toward the wizards on the floor of where the tent had been Ginny headed toward the fray. It took her a few seconds to get to the heart of the fighting. It was there that the sickening smell of rotting corpses and decaying flesh caught up with her. Ginny swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat and began to throw spells at anyone who wore the mask of a Death Eater. Immediately three of them went down from an advanced stunning spell to the head. Those boys would be out for at least a full day.  
  
Ginny could see Harry fighting his way towards where an evil cackle could be heard right in the middle of the carnage. The moment had finally come. Harry was going to fight Voldemort. "Sweet Merlin," thought Ginny, "Protect Harry and let him vanquish that evil bastard."  
  
Then another seemingly odd sight caught Ginny's eye. Draco Malfoy was fighting against his old chum Goyle.  
  
"What the hell?" muttered Ginny.  
  
She fought, shoved, and pushed her way towards the pair. She could hear the two of them yelling at each other as they fought. Chucking spells at any near Death Eater who was within her range she listened in.  
  
"Goyle, you stupid bastard, you're fighting for the wrong side. That frickin crazy guy is going to kill you and your family just like he killed my father. Your on the WRONG SIDE, dammit!" said Draco as he ducked an elementary stunning spell thrown his way by Goyle.  
  
"No, I'm not Draco! You heard the Dark Lord. If we win this fight there will be untold riches for all of us. Not everyone is as filthy rich as you are! I'm on the right side. I hate to do this, but goodbye." And with a wave of his wand he shouted the killing curse.  
  
Draco ducked and used his seeker skills to throw himself to the dirt to avoid his death. The misery on his face was apparent as tears worked their way down his face and he whispered the fateful words that would kill his friend.  
  
Time seemed to stop. A green light worked its way from Draco's wand and hit Goyle in the chest. Goyle's eyes lost their light and he his wand slipped from his hand. It hit the dirt with a loud thud only to be followed by Goyle's body collapsing atop it.  
  
Another boom echoed out around the battlefield. Except this one was different. A white blinding light had accompanied it. Ginny shielded her eyes and at the same time took a few steps towards the light. She tripped over Goyle's body and landed next to Draco in the dirt. The battle was over. It was all over. Harry had finally killed Voldemort... 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: well that last chapter is most likely going to be my last battle scene in this fic. From now on its fluffy bunnies and rainbows. Okay maybe, well, most likely it won't be that pathetic.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The battle was now over. Draco couldn't believe it. How could such a hell only last a few days? He had only been there a few hours and it had felt like eternity. He had to kill Goyle, his one true friend. Where was the sanity in that?  
  
"No," thought Draco, "the real hell is just beginning."  
  
With the realization that their leader had been killed the Death Eaters who had not been killed or stunned ran for the Forbidden Forest. Draco knew that not all of them would be caught. They'd try and find a way to bring that crazy fuck, Voldemort, back.  
  
Draco got up and stubled over a body next to him. It was Ginny Weasley. Weasel's sister. Her red hair tumbled down her back and was spread all over the place. He hadn't even noticed she was there. With a numbed mind Draco bent down and offered Ginny his hand to help her up. Without a sound of protest she accepted it and pulled herself up to face him.  
  
"Good to know you finally joined the better side, Malfoy," whispered Ginny.  
  
Draco just nodded and started walking towards the gathering group of people off to the left of the battlefield.  
  
  
  
Ginny just stood there and watched as he walked toward the survivors. Then she remembered her patients, the only reason she had joined the fray in the first place and started running back to where she had left them.  
  
Her patients surprisingly were in the same place where she had left them. The battle had never even touched them. With a swish of her wand Ginny covered them all with blankets and magicked up stretchers to carry them all over to where the survivors were grouping. It wasn't wise to leave injured people out in the open and they all needed to go inside as soon as possible. Slowly and with a mothers tenderness Ginny walked over to where Draco and the others were circled. At seeing her some of the other Survivors cried out. Others ran to help her with the injured. Ron ran out of the enclosed circle and hugged her with a fierceness that expressed too many emotions to decipher. It was almost as if many of them had thought they were never going to see her again.  
  
"Why did you go into the fighting, Ginny? WHY?!?!? We all thought you had given up and were just going to commit suicide by walking into the battle!" said Ron.  
  
Ginny's temper flared at this.  
  
"WHAT? ME!!!! Those bastards were going to hurt my patients. I had to do SOMETHING! And I can very easily whoop your ass with my stunning spell so just you shut your mouth, Ronald Weasley! How dare you even think such a thing of me? I have never had one single suicidal thought in my head. And it isn't like my instincts are so bad that I'd never have a chance in a real battle!" shouted Ginny  
  
The tired people surrounding her snickered slightly at this. They all knew Ginny and knew that she's give her life for the people she was caring for. Ron in a moment of stupidity forgot this and was paying the price.  
  
Ginny stormed off in a fit of anger going to find something to help her cool off. She settled on her patients and went back to working on all of them with a determined vigor. Everyone watching her were all thinking the same thought. They'd pity the poor soul who'd give up on Ginny's watch and die on her right now. She's fight with them for hours just to keep them alive.  
  
  
  
As soon as Draco had reached the survivors he had been bombarded with questioning looks. But he didn't give a damn about any of them. He just wanted to get to Professor Snape. Professor Snape had fought on the side of good, but Draco still knew him. He had to talk to someone.  
  
The mood on the air was strange. No one was joyous; it was a more of a relief. Everyone was just relieved at that it was all over. They hell they'd been going through was mainly over. But Draco knew better. And so would Snape.  
  
Draco saw Potter and Granger embracing near a pile of ashes Draco assumed to be the remains of the Dark Lord. They had both survived. So had Weasel. He was being yelled at very profusely by his sister and looked as though he would rather sink into the ground right now that take it.  
  
"AH, there he was," thought Draco  
  
He had finally found Snape. The man didn't look so good right now. He had a slightly greenish tinge and looked at little sick. Next, he proved it and vomited all over the ground. Draco ran over to the kneeling man and asked him if he was okay. Snape lifted his head and looked at Draco. He grinned at little bit and said, "So you finally chose the damn good side. Good job, Draco. Hold on a bit I think I'm going to be sick again." And he vomited all over the ground again.  
  
Later, after a bottle of water had been drained by Snape to settle his stomach, Draco and Snape sat on the rubble of what had once been Hogwarts and talked.  
  
"I had no choice, Professor. I had to kill him. And in return it's killing me inside. How do you live with the guilt?" said Draco.  
  
"You learn to live with it. That's why I got sick over there," said Snape pointing to the spot he had vomited all over. "I can't stand the stench of death and the thought that I killed someone. I never had it in me. I just did what I had to. We all just do what we have to."  
  
Draco nodded at this. He understood. He had to do what he had to, to survive. If he hadn't killed Goyle then Goyle would have killed him.  
  
Both Snape and Draco stood up and walked back over to where everyone was standing. The group had diminished at bit with people gone home to tell their families that they were okay and to alert others that members of their family would never be coming home.  
  
Potter, Weasel, and Granger were sitting in circle talked. Potter looked up and caught Draco's eye. He leaned over and told Granger and Weasel something. All three got up off the grass and walked over to where Snape and Draco stood.  
  
"I'm glad you came over to our side before it was too late, Malfoy." said Potter.  
  
Granger and Weasel both nodded their head. Granger much more so than Weasel.  
  
Draco opened his mouth and said, "He killed my father, Potter. I loved my father no matter what a mean evil bastard he was. I'm just glad you could do what I couldn't do as he walked away from my father's dead body." And he stuck his hand out for Potter to shake.  
  
They grasped hand shortly until Draco let go. It seemed the old rivalry was now gone. The walls separating the four teenagers were now gone crushed to the ground by their equal hate of the dead Voldemort. Potter and Draco would never be best friends but friends they could be. Together they would reshape the world as it was rebuilt, for the better without the evil that had overrun the world. 


	3. Chapter Three

** I own none of the Harry Potter characters**  
  
Chapter Three  
  
In an odd turn of luck every single Death Eater was captured that had fled into the forest. The wild creatures of the Forbidden Forest had made sure of that. If wizards didn't capture them they were dragged dead out of the forest by the creatures that lived there who were against Voldemort. Draco saw his old buddy Crabbe in the clutches of a great gigantic spider. He realized now why Snape had vomited in the dirt after seeing so much death. It hit him hard that all his old friends were now dead. Only his new friends still remained living.  
  
Draco soon found out that his mother would no longer welcome him into their home. She somehow found out about his changing of sides and no longer called Draco her son. Her support of the Dark Lord was still strong and she refused to believe that the evil bastard was dead. Draco figured he was better off severing all ties to his old world at once. There would be no lingering effects of that world on him.  
  
Instead of staying with his mother while he looked for a flat in Diagon Alley or London he stayed with the Weasley's who had opened their hearts to him when they learned of him switching side. Mrs. Weasely and Co. had offered to let him stay since he was now a friend of Harry and Ron's. Mrs. Weasley shared Ginny's better late than never attitude of him switching sides. Others though still considered him a suspicious character. Percy Weasley, for example considered him a bad person to have around when he caught Draco teaching the entire Weasley clan how to degnome the garden with a single spell. You uttered the words and saw one hundred odd gnomes fly through the air at the same time. Mrs. Weasley found it a wonderful spell but Percy refused to believe that Draco could change.  
  
  
  
But Ginny defiantly could believe. She believed the moment she had seen his face as he was forced to kill Gregory Goyle. No insincere person would ever put himself or herself through something like that. They wouldn't be able to cope with the pain and guilt as Draco was.  
  
Ginny had more important matters on her mind right now though than whether or not Percy liked Draco or not. She had just been hired as a healer at St. Mungos and needed to move into her flat in London fast. It was just too much hassle to floo to St. Mungos everyday for work. She needed a place where she could apparate from. Ginny couldn't apparate from long distances; it was just to dangerous for her to do. She didn't have the knack.  
  
So the entire Weasley clan plus Harry and Draco trooped over to Ginny's newly rented apartment to help her bring up her furniture from the street and decorate the place. They couldn't magic the furniture up the stairs or from outside, Ginny was living in muggle London and to magic the furniture risked exposing the entire wizarding world. So they all pitched in a hand or foot in some cases and carried all the furniture up the stairs the muggle way. Soon after the work started though most of the Weasley boys found excuses to leave the hard labor. The twins need to go do inventory in their shop. Percy had a report due the next day at the Ministry. Ron and Harry needed to go and help Hermoine with ...uhhhh.... something as they put it. Soon all that were left were Mrs. Weasley, Draco and Ginny. Luckily by the time all the manpower was gone all the furniture had gotten into Ginny's new apartment. Mrs. Weasley with a swish and flick of her wand arranged the furniture around the rooms so Ginny would have as much extra room in the place as possible.  
  
"Thanks, Mum. You and everyone have done so much to help me move in. I appreciate it very much." Said Ginny giving her mother a hug.  
  
"Oh, dear, you know we'd all do anything for you. Helping you move in was just what families do." Said Molly getting a little teary eyed at the thought of her last baby leaving home.  
  
Draco by this time was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with all the mother daughter bonding going on and decided to go downstairs to wait for Molly and Ginny to finish up. He left the room and shut the door of the apartment behind him.  
  
Molly gave Ginny a crafty look and said, "So..... do you like Draco, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked up in surprise and said, "Of course I do, Mum. He's very polite and nice."  
  
Molly gave an exasperated sigh and said, "No, no, no, Ginny. I meant in a romantic way."  
  
Ginny's face showed she hadn't really even considered it at all. "Well, Mum, I don't really know. I mean he is rather handsome but we've barely just become friends. Why would we want to rush into something like that?"  
  
"Just don't let that fish slip away, dearest. Get to know the boy before you completely rule him out." Said Molly with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, mum." Said Ginny with a grin that matched her mothers.  
  
While Mrs. Weasley was playing matchmaker inside Draco was waiting like a gentleman outside. The street Ginny lived on wasn't that busy. The apartment buildings were cozy looking and the apartments inside them were very spacious. Ginny's apartment building didn't occupy many people at all. In fact many of the apartments seemed to be empty.  
  
"Hmmmmm," thought Draco. "I need an apartment. And if it's near Ginny's then maybe she could possibly help me with my cooking."  
  
Draco was famous around the Weasley household for his impossiblly horrible cooking. Everyone figured that when he moved out he'd either have to eat takeout or starve. This setup was perfect for a bachelor. It was even better for Draco. He'd be starting his job at the Ministry soon and having an apartment in London was going to be very handy to have around. Draco with this apartment could sleep another half an hour in the mornings before he had to get up, and could apparate straight to the Ministry rather than apparating to strategic locations to get to London.  
  
With his mind set Draco went off to find the superintendent to ask if he had any more apartments to lease.  
  
The superintendent turned out to be a muggle and had many questions to ask Draco. He kept on asking Draco where he worked and where he went to school and with that kind of money he was going to be paying with. Draco hadn't the foggiest idea what to tell the man. The superintendent, whose name was Mr. Sampson, probably wouldn't understand him when he said 'I work for the Ministry of Magic', ' I went to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', 'and I'll be paying you in Sickles today.' The poor man would think Draco a raving lunatic.  
  
Thinking swiftly Draco told Mr. Sampson to wait just one moment and went in search of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley hoping that this would happen had left earlier so Draco could only find Ginny. As they stumbled down the stairs of the apartment building together Draco told her his problem. After a small and quiet laugh Ginny agreed to help Draco.  
  
Ginny went up to Mr. Sampson and told him that Draco was going to be working with her for a while and needed an apartment to rent. Ginny also told them they were very old friends and that she trusted Draco. Ginny apparently was very persuasive because Mr. Sampson immediately agreed to let Draco rent one of the apartments. For a really good price too...  
  
A/N: sorry, kind a lame ending to this chapter but better stuff is on its way. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Well Draco and Ginny are finally making some progress. YAY!!! Maybe this chapter they'll actually realize they like each other in a romatical way. YIPPIE!!! CROSS your fingers and hope!!!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Weasley men were unexpectedly okay with Draco moving into an apartment right near Ginny's. Well, right across the hall from it actually. Ginny suspected Mrs. Weasley of threatening all the Weasley men within an inch of their lives if they objected to the move. So Draco's move from the Weasley house to his own apartment went relatively smoothly. Except for Draco's last night at the Weasley's.  
  
The men of the house all got together and decided they needed to give Draco a talking to before he moved it. It went like this.  
  
"Are you going to hurt my baby sister, the only sister I have" said Fred.  
  
"No" said Draco  
  
"Are you going to be dating my sister?" Said George  
  
"I....I....I.....I...." said Draco.  
  
"Will you be continually asking my sister to cook your meals?" said Charlie  
  
"Only if she doesn't mind." Said Draco  
  
And on and on and on.  
  
Other than that everything went as smooth as butter.  
  
As soon as Draco had stepped through the door of his apartment as the legal renter he knew something was missing. Yes, you guessed it. Food. So for the rest of the day he was over at Ginny's apartment eating her food and asking her to cook for him.  
  
Ginny didn't mind cooking for the big goof a bit. In actuality she was beginning to see what her mother had described for her. Draco really was a truly nice, good man. It also helped he was as handsome as a Greek god. Ginny never really noticed it at school but Draco WAS really quite the catch. He was generous, kind, a good wizard; he's filthy rich... the list could go on and on. But now that she had admitted it to herself she didn't want Draco thinking she only wanted him for his money. That would be awful not to mention embarrassing. And Ginny didn't even know yet if she really wanted him at all. He was just really nice to look at.....  
  
On this particular evening Draco was once again hanging out at Ginny's waiting for her to cook him dinner.  
  
"Hey, goofball, you should really start paying me for doing this, you know." Said Ginny as she got out the tomatoes to wash.  
  
"Oh, but, right now I'm already paying for all your groceries. Isn't that enough?" said Draco with a fake heartbroken sigh.  
  
"Nope, buddy, how about paying for all my manual labor, ay? I work my butt off at that hospital every day curing sickness, delivering babies, stocking supplies and then I have to come home to MY apartment and cook for you. Where's the fairness in that???" said Ginny with a whiny voice.  
  
"Well," said Draco, "We could always go out to dinner, you know. My treat.... for your amazingly cooking skills being wasted on my unworthiness, of course."  
  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat and started pounding in her chest. She set down the tomatoes that she was washing and turned to look at him.  
  
"You mean like a date, Draco?" she said.  
  
"Sure, why not?" He said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Okay dude, why not tonight then? I haven't anything planned special for dinner. Go get ready, give me a half an hour and I'll be ready." Said Ginny  
  
"Fine then, I'm game. But you're on the clock, Ms. Ginny Weasley. You've got thirty minutes then." He said  
  
"Fine. Get you buns out of here then. If I'm going to get ready I don't want you watching." Said Ginny  
  
Draco gave Ginny a small bow and headed out the door to this apartment.  
  
Ginny then collapsed against the counter and began to breathe regularly. DRACO ASKED HER OUT!!!! On a date!!!! Whoa... she never really thought the man she had seen fighting in that last battle would ask her out on a date. Even if it wasn't really a date. More just a thank you dinner for cooking for Draco, but still in Ginny's mind it counted as a date.  
  
"Holy Cow," thought Ginny, "only 28 more minutes to get ready!"  
  
Normally getting ready for a date wasn't that much of a deal for Ginny. But this time it was special. For some odd crazy insane reason Ginny really wanted to look good for Draco. So she took a super quick shower, spelled her hair to dry in a blink of an eye, then used her wand to create ringlets in her hair that fell around her face. Ginny put on minimal makeup preferring to go naturally. She put on her favorite black dress that left her shoulders bare and ended in folds around her calves. She strapped on a pair of black sandals with three inch heels that made her legs look as though they went on forever and even then she barely made it to the time cut off. Looking at the clock Ginny saw she had 15 seconds left. Her night was about to begin.  
  
Draco wasn't all that sure why he had asked Ginny on a date. But the more he thought about it the more he thought it was a good idea. They were both consenting adults, they both were friends, and they both got along together.  
  
"Yup," Draco thought, "this was going to be a great evening."  
  
He had slipped on a white button-up silk shirt with a blue blazer to go over it. He just paired this get up with a pair of black pants and dress shoes. Draco was really getting to like muggle clothes. They really were much more comfortable than the robes that most wizards wore.  
  
Looking at the clock Draco realized it was time to go. He left his apartment and knocked on Ginny's door. As she opened the door Draco began to feel as though he was hit over the dead with a brick. Then he felt his jaw hit the floor, hard.Ginny was gorgeous. She was wearing this black number that showed all her right curves and those shoes......wow. Maybe this date wasn't going to be so easy after all. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Screw it. Draco + Ginny = TRUE LOVE!!!!! Slight fluff warning.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Draco seems really quite tonight." Thought Ginny.  
  
He had taken her to a really nice Thai restaurant. Ginny didn't know how he knew but her favorite kind of food was Thai food. She loved the mixed spices and the exotic decorations that came from the country. They had such a romantic appeal....  
  
"Isn't this food amazing, Draco?" asked Ginny.  
  
Draco looked up from his plate and nodded making a noncommittal sound.  
  
Ginny was starting to a get a little annoyed.  
  
"Okay, dude, what's the matter?" said Ginny.  
  
Draco looked a little guilty and said nothing.  
  
Ginny decided to take a shot into the dark. "Do you not like Thai food?" It was more like shooting at a barn. The poor mans face was as green as shamrocks.  
  
"Its okay if you don't." continued Ginny.  
  
Relief washed over Draco and he gave Ginny a weak smile.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Ginny" said Draco, "your mum told me that you liked Thai food" Ginny grinned "and I wanted this to be a nice evening."  
  
"It's okay. Hey, lets just get all this food and put it in a to go box and go get some ice cream, okay?" said Ginny.  
  
Draco paid the bill and Ginny and him went off in search of an ice cream parlor. Not many seemed to be open this time of night. The sky was completely free of clouds and starts twinkled down on them as they searched the London streets in search of ice cream. They night air really seemed to make Draco feel and look better. The greenness had completely left his skin and he was whistling as he and Ginny walked.  
  
"Draco," started Ginny, "what do you do at the Ministry?"  
  
Draco stopped whistling and slowed his pace. They had never really gotten onto this subject during their many dinners at Ginny's apartment.  
  
"Well, Ginny-me-girl, I work in the Department of Dark Arts. My past history really helps me in that job. Father taught me quite a bit of the darks art so I can recognize it whenever it is used. Then all of us at the department go and track down the user of said Dark Magic and make sure he isn't trying to bring back Voldemort."  
  
Ginny shivered as Draco said that name. She wasn't afraid of it like when she was as a little girl but it still evoked a slight feeling of disgust inside her.  
  
"Oh, well that must be an interesting job. It could be really exciting at times. But it also must be really painful for you. You're constantly reminded of your father, aren't you?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes, I guess I am. But it isn't bad to remember him. He wasn't all evil bastard. I like to remember him the way he was when I was young and Voldemort wasn't a part in his life anymore. He was kinder and mother and him got along better. Life was simple and I didn't have to choose sides. As I got older it became more about beating Potter and getting the Dark Mark."  
  
"That's awful. I remember getting angry at you for belittling Harry and Ron and Hermoine but now I get it. You never had a choice. You were thrust into your role..."Ginny remarked.  
  
Draco sighed. "Ginny, I don't want you feeling sorry for me. I love my life now and my childhood is what molded me into the person I am today."  
  
Ginny's head jerked up. "But, Draco, I don't feel sorry for you. I feel sorry for all the people at Hogwarts, the ones who died and the ones who now don't believe, I feel sorry because they don't get to see you and the amazing person you've become."  
  
Draco smiled slightly and if you looked closely you could see a light blush dusting his perfect face. Then Draco looked into Ginny's eyes and was completely immobilized. He couldn't speak, couldn't think. He was getting that hit over the head with a brick feeling again.  
  
Involuntarily Draco brushed Ginny's face with his fingertips and she brought her hand up to face. They slowly, not noticing the passing of time, brought their faces closer together and kissed.  
  
It wasn't a hurried kiss or a hard passionate kiss, it was a perfect once in a lifetime type of kiss. It was chaste but it had the promise of many more fervent kisses to come. Gradually, Draco and Ginny drew apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Nothing needed to be said. They could read it all with each other's eyes.  
  
The ice cream was forgotten as the couple joined hands, laced their fingers together, and walked home. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: YYYYYAAAAYYY!!!! I'm expressing my joy at Draco and Ginny finally getting together. does her happy dance stops the happy dance for fear of arrest.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
As soon as Ginny and Draco got back to Ginny's flat they flooed home to the Burrow and told the entire family about "THEM." Already they knew this wasn't going to be a 'normal' relationship for people just out of school. The bond between the two was already just too strong to place in the category as normal.  
  
Obviously Mrs. Weasley was going to be overjoyed. Her matchmaking skills had once again been put to the test and had passed with flying colors. Draco couldn't figure out why Ginny was giggling madly about whenever Mrs. Weasley would cast sly glances their way and she told him she's tell him later.  
  
Fortunately for a one Mr. Draco Malfoy all but one Weasley man was absent from the Burrow and for now he could skip the interrogation that was eventually going to happen. All Mr. Weasley had to say on the matter was 'You treat her very well, Draco or I'll be looking for my shovel and nice big hole to bury you in.' Ginny told him for the current time being he'd gotten off easy.  
  
Draco was starting to get a little scared of all the rather tall Weasley men. They were a very intimidating bunch. This was what Ginny and Draco were talking about when they had finally gotten back home to Ginny's flat.  
  
"You know, you've lived with those guys and know what they're capable of but I don't. Should I be running for the hills with you over my shoulder for company, or what?" joked Draco.  
  
Ginny hide a grin underneath her hand and turned to face Draco, "Well, it I was you, Draco, I'd definatly stock up on all poison antidotes and well know joke candy reversements."  
  
The look on Draco's face at that exact moment would stay with Ginny for the rest of her life. Draco swallowed nervously and got a little green around the gills again.  
  
"DRACO! I was kidding. You know I'd never let them get you. And if they poisoned you...I'd just use my amazing skill and then...poof....Draco would get ALL better." Said Ginny.  
  
Draco blushed a little bit and drew Ginny in closer to him. "Well, that's really good to know. I don't think I'd want to be hanging out ANYWHERE without you right there next to me."  
  
Ginny grinned and leaned up towards him to give him a small kiss on the mouth. Which quickly turned into a long adoring kissing followed by many others. Ginny slowly slipped off Draco's blazer and ran her hands up and down his chest. They sat down on the sofa near the door. Draco in turn started to slip Ginny's dress off her shoulders. But this was like a giant buzzer going off in Ginny's mind.  
  
"Draco," Ginny whispered, "We can't do this. It's too soon. And I promised my mum I'd wait until I was married."  
  
Draco pulled away from her and slide his hands to her waist and just held her there, their foreheads resting against one another's.  
  
"All right, Gin. I respect that. I don't really like it, but I defiantly can respect it." Said Draco.  
  
Ginny smiled at him and rested her head against his chest. They sat that way for the next hour completely content just to be in each other's arms, each feeling completely happy and safe.  
  
  
  
Draco couldn't figure it out. It was like he had Ginny on the brain. They had been seeing each other for the past three months and throughout that entire time all he could think of was her. It wasn't a physical thing because all they did was kiss. And they stopped EVERYTHING before it got out of hand. So what was it?  
  
Snapping out of his Ginny brought on daze, Draco looked up to see one of his co-worker Katie chuck a file at his head. Good naturally Draco caught it and asked what was up.  
  
"You're what's up, Draco, dude. You've been staring at that piece of paper on your desk for that last hour, just smiling away and thinking to yourself. Either tell they girl you love her or get some work done!"  
  
Draco's head snapped up and he met Katie's gaze, his brain working on overdrive.  
  
Love???? Love????!?!?!?!?!? Could that be what this thing was???  
  
Draco had never loved anyone before. At least not in the man/woman kind of love. Is that why he was always thinking about Ginny? Why whenever he went shopping he was always thinking of things to get her or things that she might need.... Could it be?  
  
It all clicked in Draco's mind. "OF COURSE! That's why I've been acting all crazy and walking into random things, I've been thinking about Ginny. And I've been thinking about Ginny because I LOVE HER!" Draco didn't realize he had said this out loud until he heard Katie's loud random giggles from across the room.  
  
Blushing as red as a muggle stop sign Draco grabbed his coat off his chair, tossed a hurried goodbye to Katie and left the building.  
  
Now that he knew he loved her what was he going to do??? Well telling her was the logical thing to do.  
  
"But what if she doesn't' love me back," thought Draco. "That would be more awful than.....anything on the planet. That would be more awful than if I lost my job, I got sent to Azkaban, anything!"  
  
  
  
But what Draco didn't know was that Ginny did love him and was contemplating how to tell him at that very same moment. She had known for quite a while that she loved Draco. But she just hadn't found quite the right time or place to tell him yet. Ginny doubted it would be very good for Draco's heart if out of the blue she just yelled I LOVE YOU. Could be bad...  
  
But how could she tell Draco that she loved him? Ginny wanted it to be a special occasion that they would both remember forever... Walking home from work Ginny decided to just think on the matter. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**I own nothing**  
  
Draco felt ready to take on the world. He had his Ginny, He finally figured out he loved her, and he finally had told her that he loved her....wait...hold on a second...rewind..... That's what he ALMOST had. Draco still hadn't told the love of his life that he loved her. And he had known for almost a whole week now!  
  
"Life always seems to be royally screwed up when it's complicated," thought Draco.  
  
He still had no the foggiest clue as to how to tell Ginny he loved her. It wasn't something one just said! It had to be carefully planned out and played out. Or Draco could do it the way he'd been tempted to all week long. Shout it from the rooftops for all wizard and muggle kind to hear. But, well, Draco figured this might not go over so well with Ginny's brothers. They already weren't thinking well of him so he was trying to stay somewhat on their good sides.  
  
As Draco walked home from work a thought zoomed straight into his head. WHY not ask the girl to marry him, and right before that TELL HER HE LOVED HER! It was perfect! Or at least Draco thought it was perfect. He loved Ginny with all his heart and soul and desperately wanted to marry her.....what was stopping him??? NOTHING!!!  
  
Noticing the somewhat late hour Draco quickened his step as he made a detour to the jewelers. Nothing was going to stop him for his happiness!  
  
  
  
Ginny sat up in her bed as she heard a persistent pounding on the door. Looking at her clock she saw it was 10 p.m. she had gone to bed a few hours ago.  
  
"Wonder who that can be," thought Ginny. Draco wasn't supposed to come over tonight. He needed his rest for work. They'd been working him overtime the past week and without his sleep he was going to get cold.  
  
Speaking of cold, Ginny shivered. It was damp inside her apartment. It had begun to rain outside as Ginny slept. Her apartment leaked a little bit; it was an inconvenience of being at the top floor. But the view of the city completely made up for it.  
  
Looking through the peephole Ginny saw that it was in fact, Draco. The idiot wasn't in bed, as he should be getting his well-needed rest!  
  
"What are you doing here, "said Ginny as she pulled the door open to the apartment.  
  
"I had to speak with you," said Draco shaking the droplets of water off his coat onto the floor. Frowning at the water on her floor Ginny lead him over to the very familiar couch near the fireplace. Since it was night the hearth lay cold and empty. With a flick of his wand Draco had a fire roaring and it light up the room.  
  
"Okay," said Ginny glancing at Draco, "what was so important that you couldn't wait until morning?"  
  
"This," said Draco and he pulled out the most beautiful ring that Ginny had ever seen. It had a good-sized diamond in it, enclosed by sapphires that caught the light. The firelight reflected off the diamond and cast sparkles all along the walls of Ginny's apartment.  
  
"Oh," said Ginny, her voice awed.  
  
"I love you. I have since I first was you laying there in that bloodied battlefield at Hogwarts. I love more than can be ever told and I want to marry you." Said Draco his voice breaking as he reached the last part.  
  
Ginny's eyes began to tear. She had been wondering how to tell Draco of her love for him and here he was proclaiming his without a single thought to anything at all.  
  
Ginny drew in a shaky breath and said, "I want to marry you too, Draco. I've loved you since I saw you persuading Goyle to switch sides like you did. Your unwavering strength and honesty drew me in then and now you beautiful love holds me here still."  
  
Releasing the breath he hadn't noticing he was holding Draco embraced Ginny and slowly slide the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.  
  
  
  
Life moves fast when you have much too much too fill your plate. Draco and Ginny both didn't relize it as the months flew by in the preparation for their wedding. They both fell ever more hopelessly in love with each other as they spent more and more time with each other. Even the people around them noticed it.  
  
Ginny's brothers stopped pestering Draco about loving their sister when they saw how devotedly he wrapped her finger in a band-aid when she accidentally sliced her finger while cutting tomatoes. Her mother and father both were extremely happy at the match and Ginny seemed to be getting even more suggestive winks from her mother than usual. That was the scary part.  
  
Soon the wedding was only a few days away. Everyone was in a panic. Everyone except Draco and Ginny, that is. They both knew what they were doing and had no doubts about it. This was just another step in their lives, as they put it. The dresses had been fitted, the tuxes had been made. Things were going just as they should and life could not be going any better.   
  
The day of the wedding dawned sunny and bright. Holding to all traditions her mother could remember, Ginny was not allowed to see Draco. This was harder for Draco than for Ginny, surprisingly. The poor man had gotten so attached to his future bride that time spent away from her was torture.  
  
It was like water given to a man dying of thirst for Draco to see Ginny walk down the isle to him. She was a soothing north wind on his warm skin. And finally they were going to be starting their new lives together. The wedding march never even registered in ether of their minds, so were they caught up in each other.  
  
The wedding ceremony flew by. Ginny and Draco said their vows, put on the rings, and shared one very enthusiastic kiss as man and wife. Not surprisingly they also shared one very enthusiastic honeymoon. I won't put in the details, use your imagination. **A/N: NOT THAT!!! Geez, well...actually, okay, it was that, but it was beautiful. They love each other very much!!***  
  
  
  
After their honeymoon Draco and Ginny came back home to England and moved into Ginny's flat. Having two apartments right across the hall from each other wasn't all that smart, and Ginny's was the biggest so hey, WHY not move in with each other? HELLO??? They're married folks. I think that's what they whole getting married part is all about. Later that year, as the days flew by, Ginny and Draco moved into their own little house in Hogsmeade. It was the classic newlywed house. A little on the small side but perfect in every way.  
  
Children soon followed the move to the new house. Ginny's entire family came over to help with the adding onto the house. Just like they helped Ginny move into her apartment. Soon the Draco/Ginny household resembled the Burrow and could been seen for at least a block around the entire house it was so tall and held up by magic. As I said before it was a prefect house and held all kinds of charm.  
  
The years passed quickly with many joyful tears shed, and many bouts of happiness to hurry them along. Draco and Ginny aged with the grace of their ancestors. Love forever kept them young at heart and with the luck of not so many, they lived blissfully ever after. 


End file.
